Hermione Help !
by whiterosesneverdieout
Summary: Hermione help! yelled Draco i dont want to lose her !......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-The Surprising Jealously throughout the students

Harry glanced at his window thinking about hermione, but he wasn't sure if she was

Thinking about him.

"Here we are in our dormitories, almost thinking about our sixth year selves, wow" exclaiming to himself.

Cautiously he walked down the first flight leading to the living room. As he was looking for hermione he saw a girl he never saw before, by the name of Shannon. Shannon had a face that wasn't unusual but is was unique, because her eyes had a glow of brown, her complexion was a beautiful tone, and most of all her hair was a dark chocolate brown that has blood red highlights, that brought her out from all the other girls at hog warts.

"Hi Shannon, have you seen hermione?"Harry asked

"Oh, no I didn't, Im sorry, but if I see her I will be sure to tell you," responded Shannon.

"Thanks, see you later" said Harry as he waved goodbye

"Ok, bye Harry, see you later" said Shannon

For the first time in Shannon's life she felt lots of joy and she felt special.

Shannon just gained a huge crush on Harry , she loved him ,she doesn't care much for Hermione being his best friend though.

Harry never thought he would feel like this, he had a crush on Shannon also.

"There you are, hermione" Harry said feeling relieved.

"Oh did you want me?" asked hermione

"Yes, I need to talk to you, I know someone that, well I like her, and I don't know if she likes me. What should I do? I need help?" Asked Harry in a frantic way.

"Um, well Harry may I know who this girl is? Maybe it'll be easier to explain anything to you," asked hermione while giggling but also hiding her sadness about Harry not liking her as she likes him.

"Sure, but make sure you please don't tell Ron" said Harry.

Ron is Harry and hermiones best friend.

"Ok, but who is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ok, sorry, it's Shannon, the one from…"Harry couldn't finish his explanation, because hermione cut it off

Feeling sad hermione still had an effort to help him," ok, Harry would you like it if I asked her if she had feelings for you, and if she liked you more then a friend?."

Hermione said

Harry nodded and she cautiously hurried up to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione more angry than sad walked up the stairs, passing Shannon. She stopped to ask Shannon a question.

"um Shannon ,I need to ask you a question ."asked hermione

"Sure you may" assured Shannon.

"Ok, harry likes you and I want…"hermione couldn't finish her question also because Shannon cut her off.

"oh pardon me but I just wanted you to know I like him a lot,before I get late to class ,so what were you saying,ugh never mind ,you can go tell him if you like, but now I actually know what iv e been dying to know for the longest."

The both girls hurried down stairs to the living room to see Harry, and hear the juicy gossip.

"Wow, Shannon, um well, it s time for professor sprout. Good bye see you later?" Harry nervously said.

"See you later also hermione." Said Shannon

"Whatever" said hermione in a rude way.

"Excuse me I did n t hear you?"Shannon asked

"Oh nothing" responded hermione

When Shannon turned , hermione gave her a look and started snickering.

"Good Morning class" Professor Sprout greeted the class.

"Good morning Professor Sprout" Repeated the whole class.

"Now, now children, settle down " Professor sprout said as the class arranged with their partners. "well I guess you Shannon have to go partner up with Malfoy"

Immediately Hermione partnered up with Harry.Shannon didn't care because she knew they were best friends.

Shannon felt relieved to not be with Harry, because she was nervous and embarrassed when she is around him. As he felt the same as well.

"Yes!" whispered Malfoy" Id be glad to be partnered with you"

Was it true? Malfoy likes Shannon? It's either that or he wants to be a showoff and be with the cutest girl in the class.

Harry got jealous , very jealous he wanted to fight Malfoy.

Hermione immediately held Harry down, feeling annoyed.

"Oh hi Malfoy, whats up?" asked Shannon politely.

"Nothing but the ceiling and the sky" malfoy showed off.

While giggling Shannon looked at Harry and smiled.

"so why are you nice to me all of a sudden ?"asked Shannon curiously.

"ohh, I can't tell you now "said malfoy .

Harry got jealous again, especially this time.

Malfoy picked up Shannon s mandrake (plant) and potted it for her.

But by the mandrake s nearly fatal cry, it effected Shannon. She passed out.

It gave everyone a scare especially Harry and Malfoy, except one person did not care she felt and looked as if she planned it to happen, it was Hermione.

"Professor may I please take her to Madame Pomfrey?"asked Malfoy.

"Yes you may but be cautious please"demanded Sprout.

"Yes mam" Responded malfoy in a very serious way.

As Malfoy had Shannon in his arms, hermione looked at Harry and smiled, but all Harry could do was punch Malfoy s lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Surprising Secret

Malfoy got her to Madame Pomfrey .

"oh deary,are you her boyfriend?" asked Pomfrey

"oh,im really not but we are close friends!" said Malfoy

"well any ways , she won t be good as new till about 2 days , even though she will be awake , it would be safe to keep her in one more day then needed "responded Pomfrey

Malfoy thanked her and went to his dormitory.

A day without Shannon how would it be ? asked harry to himself .

"it would be fascinating!" yelled hermione butting into his business.

"why must you act that way ,she didn't do anything to you !why don't you ever appreciate anyone but yourself, if this is how its going to be not liking my friend or always thinking of yourself then you could find another friend. "yelled Harry .

"fine I will" screamed hermione

It was time for bed so Harry walked up to his bed and lay down and stared at the wall thinking of Shannon now. Slowly Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Finally he woke up because it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts. It was a gloomy day for both Malfoy and Harry , without Shannon it was n t normal.

Harry and Malfoy had all classes together, so this meant having to deal with each other through the day ,always daydreaming about her and how life is.

The time went fast today, it was already time for Professor Mc Gonnagal one of harry s

other teachers .Then he had one more hour to spare he had to multitask he had to eat very quickly and visit Shannon. He skipped dinner, and spent his time with Shannon. Malfoy was coming with beautiful flowers and especially white roses her favorite.

"Hey girl "greeted Malfoy "Hows it going,I got these for you"malfoy said as he handed her the flowers.

"Hi Malfoy,thank you so much,but can u stop calling me that ,"joked Shannon"so excuse me harry let me just ask him this important question for 1 minute , so what was the reason?" Asked Shannon.

"oh well the only way I could tell you is if we were alone."responded malfoy

"Well anyways Shannon I hope you feel a lot better , I have a surprise for you youll see, youll love it"said harry to Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-the surprise 

The Next day Shannon was able to leave the hospital.

"Welcome back, Shannon, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I m fine thank you for asking, though, so what happened in your classes?"Asked Shannon.

"Nothing really. " responded Harry, "so would you like to know what the surprise is now?"

"Oh sure I guess even though you."Again Harry cut off Shannon.

"Ok good follow me." exclaimed Harry.

Both the children walked down the hall to the griphindors house.

"Close your e eyes, and walk straight."Said Harry.

"Ok, but you know you should have "said Shannon again.

"Oh it's ok, " said Harry.

The two children walked up to the door, said the password, and went in, this was leading to the surprise.

"Oh well open them "yelled Harry.

"Ok, oh my gosh how thoughtful of you Harry thank you so much! "Said Shannon and gave Harry a huge hug.

There lay a big teddy bear holding flowers and not to mention a card.

"Oh well your welcome, " responded Harry.

Harry felt special being hugged and at least having someone to talk to, not Hermione because they weren't friends and of course not Ron because he went to Egypt with his family. Harry was in his dormitory, he was writing a letter to Ron. An awful long one. The letter was about Shannon, hermione, and asking how his trip is so far.

Harry sent the letter.

Before you known it was already time to eat. All the students hurried up to the great hall to see what the delicious food would be tonight.

"so what's the deal with you and malfoy?"asked harry .

"oh,nothing it's just that were very good friends,and he said he trusts a veela,like me "responded Shannon .

(veela is a type of look or style I might say because she has brown hair and blood red highlites ,also dark dark brown eyes, and having a speacial type of magical blood in them,almost I for got you would also have a very forbidden magic to be a veela)

"oh,I almost forgot having a veela in your life is very challenging!"joked harryas they walk their common room.

"what's that supposed to mean ?"asked Shannon play fully as she threw a pillow at him.

"oh,now you only like veelas' ?"asked hermione feeling jealous of Shannon ,she really wanted to be a veela but she couldn't possible unless she dyied her hair and did that other stuff she always thinks .

"oh, hermione I though you don't care about me ?"screamed hary.

"oh,please harry you should've stayed in slythinrin !"yelled hermione as she stomped her self away"you should of too Shannon, both of you go back to wear you belong!"

Her & her forbidden magic comes up again.Shannon got up and she muttered a curse and immidielty hermione turned and flew to the fire,if Shannon would say 1 more word she get burned by the fire's flames .


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4 –the amazing new power 

Shannon would have had to go to slytherein because Harry wasn't the only 1 to be attacked by voldemort, she was also attacked by him too, she inherited more powers from him than Harry she had a good three fourths of his powers, that is why she has a low temper, she can kill anyone or anything just with a chant off her tongue.

"Asvakcluro nomed avarteg"Shannon chanted in parcel tongue.

Hermione flew back to the couch, and Shannon came back, to this world, loll.

"That is what you will get talking about ,me, Harry, or shall I say slytherein in my face!"screamed Shannon.

"Shannon please stop it or you and her will be expelled, before you can say quiditch."said harry worried .

"oh,fine no more fun ,im going to dumbeldore to finsih off some business, _avasetaka_(how you would say good bye in parsle tounge )"said shannon feeling satisfied .

"now look what u did ?"said harry hurring up to the library,researching about veelas' like Shannon and malfoy.

"Dumbeldore, please may I check what house I should be in I think I will do much better if I got to slytherein? "asked curiously Shannon.

"Yes you may, as long as you know that if you get picked to go to slytherein you will have to go unfortunately," responded Dumboldore.

Shannon nodded and went to the sorting hat.

"Ah,yes a troubled Gryfindore I see , what!Is it you ask yes I will answer, you will do good In slytherein much better I have to say, so slytherein it is!"Yelled the sorting hat.

"Oh head master do you think I will do good in slytherein? "Asked Shannon.

"yes in my opinion" responded Dumbeldore once again."I suggest now you must go pack up to go to slytherein."

Shannon nodded and left .

'oh goody'shannon though to her self.

"Now what are u so happy about now Shannon?" asked harry

"Oh now what is it I can't be merry of what I should be ok then leave me to pack!" exclaimed Shannon.

"Pack?" asked harry

"Yes pack I am going to the slytherein house as your little girlfriend suggested."Responded once again Shannon.

'ah, finnaly slythrein here I come!'

"bye harry im' sorry but I have to go now I love ya byyyy,_ avasetaka"_with that Shannon gave him a friendly kiss and hug,and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- new life new room new malfoy new heart

"oh this is forbiddenly beautiful to my opninon"Shannon told her self , hoping no one would hear.

"oh it is facisnating to see a beautiful young lady like you ,but aren't you in that annoyin stuck up house gryfindor?"greeted draco

"yes I am and no I am not, but no need for discussing that "whispered Shannon,while tracing a finger up draco's shirt.

"oh not now shannon I can't now , simplily tell me why you are not in gryphindor?"asked draco

"oh fine you don't want me here, then I will tell you and leave at that ,okay?;I was with harry and he got me a surprise so I gave him a hug and blah blah hermione comes over and well starts saying things like'oh you only like veelas no wonder'and I was like oh and she was like you both better go back to your little slytherein you'll do better,'and since I was veela and all these different powers I chanted and well almost killed her I had to be nice and then drop her to the couch then I guess after I left to check if I can stay in this house I guess potter helped granger and I was left to come here and stay with your sexy self ." said Shannon .

"oh goody a new veela to add to our rich group,now where were we?"asked draco leaning in for a kiss Shannon did the same but for a seconed jumped back.

"now were do I stay?"asked Shannon .

"oh now there is no more room I guess your gonna have to stay in the boys'dorm,now will that be a problem?"asked Mlfoy

"I guess not "with that she left to unpack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6-what would it be like with the boys?

Drano walked Shannon up to her bed, gave her another kiss and left for a minute.

Shannon unpacked watching her hands do all the working while she almost dozed off. Draco came in and saw a tight shirt he liked took it and gave it to Shannon to try on.

She tried it on and fortunately he liked it 'wow' he thought.

"Like it? Oh good Im not with potter or any of those baboons they'll be drooling all over the floor, c'mon malfoy time for lunch lets go and tease little Gryphindors. ?'"Asked Shannon

"Oh not now baby, let me show you the house, here is the bathro—"Draco couldn't finish Shannon cut him off.

"This is beautiful, you guys are much cleaner then the old one for the other girls, now c'mon lets go baby please" she leaned in and pecked him on the lips hoping he would come closer but he did and with that they left to the great hall.

When they arrived to the great hall, all the students looked up from their food, even the sly therein boys. Malfoy made sure every one look at him he also knew he looked good to.

When both sat the students gathered in and stared.

"Hi people now I am a slytherein, and I have to be in the boys dormitory unfortunately "she told the slythereins.

They all walked out now it was our free time so they could go in there house and tdo anything they wanted. Shannon and the rest of them went in .She sat on the couch and answered her questions.

"Alright I have to go to bed because I am tired guys, love ya peoples by" Shannon said as she ran up the stairs, to the bathroom.

"Now good night Draco"she leaned in and gave him a hug, and a kiss.

Draco and his companions were amazed."What you don't say good night anymore?" asked Shannon.

"Ah yes we do, …… but we wondered why not another hug to Draco?"Wondered Goyle

"Oh, fine I guess I will" she leaned in and gave malfoy a hug "better, now good night boys "

She stared at Draco's bed, not noticing him watching, she blushed and blew a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –new stuff lol

Shannon woke at the surprising smell of lavender. Draco was setting in scents off the new nightstand.

"Oh, hi my love!" yelled Draco and leaned in for a kiss, not expecting more, but he got more, all they did was kiss.

'Good kisser!'Malfoy thought

"Oh thank you! Remember I can read minds?" asked Shannon

"I want to be with you I love you Shannon, but you know there would be rumors, pansy, potter,weasel, bloody hell!"Swore malfoy

"No I wont let you think that! Stop! I have to go to breakfast to study, I cant possibly eat I'd get fat!" yelled Shannon to malfoy, Shannon left with that.

"No don't go Shannon! I' didn't mean it, I didn't mean I didn't want you or love you!"Screamed Malfoy over the loud snickers of the great hall" I love you! Don't hurt yourself over me!"

Malfoy ran to Shannon between everyone, pushing and tugging through unknown faces, to find out Shannon was cursed or drank something wrong!

'No! No!'though malfoy"someone help don't just stand here"

that finnaly rose dumbledore.

Immideatly malfoy was ordered to take her to Madame pomfrey.

With Shannon in malfoy's arms ,harry felt bad ,for not being there for her to check her drink,no it can't be harry is getting to over protective.

Pomfrey ordered the students to get out, but not malfoy.

"She has taken a truth poison gone wrong, the person to first ask a question, completely takes control over her, leaving her to just be a simple puppy with a owner of anyone could be a mere student or even a teacher, so be careful to make sure to ask a question before anyone else does, now she will be ok, but ask a question, and then leave her and tell dumbledore! "Ordered pomfrey seriously.

"Shannon do you really think you belong in griphindoor?"asked malfoy

"Yes I do, I want you here with me, take me to the head master please?" ask Shannon.

Now Shannon's life had been malfoy till someone found a counter curse.

"Please now you have to try to get up," asked malfoy. Of course, malfoy didn't have to ask please, because no matter what he asked she would have to do or answer, but no I can't, I'm not my father, malfoy thought to him self.


End file.
